Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus for displaying an image, a display control method, and a storage medium.
Related Art
As a conventional technology, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-304299, a technology is disclosed which simultaneously reproduces a plurality of separately recorded moving images through multiple displays with matching reproduction timings.